happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frost-Bitten
Frost-Bitten is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Plot Frostbite is eating some snacks inside a cabin and reading a book. He then sees the outside of the cabin by the window, which is actually snowy with strong winds. A snowball then appears flying into and crashes through the window. Frostbite is shocked and angered by this as the snowstorm enters his cabin through the window. There are more snowballs being thrown into him and one of it enters his mouth. Frostbite is frozen for a while when he suddenly swallows the snowball before starting to flip out. At another area, Spot is seen chasing someone while throwing some snowballs. Waddles, being chased by Spot, tries to counter him, also with snowballs. Spot quickly jumps onto Waddles and catches him. Spot shows his sinister smile until Waddles bites his nose and kicks his belly before running away into a nearby cave. Spot tries to get up but gets slammed into the ground by Frostbite. Spot angrily wants him to move away but Frostbite keeps slamming him into the snow. An icicle suddenly flies into and impales Frostbite's foot. Waddles appears again with some icicles, causing Spot to get shocked and run away. Frostbite tries to free his foot from the icicle that makes him unable to move. Frostbite successfully pulls the icicle and throws it away. At another area, Blizzard is seen skiing only to get impaled by an icicle at the head. He later runs over Lovely, who is making a snow angel. Spot and Waddles are now about to fight each other again with some icicles. Frostbite then ends up interrupting their fight by knocking both of their heads. They somehow don't care about Frostbite and continue the fight. Frostbite gets enraged and jumps into the fight only to get tossed away with some injuries, then passes out. A moment later, Frostbite wakes up and sees Freezy trying to wake him up. Frostbite, in his normal state, seems confused at what's happening. Flip suddenly appears behind a rock and sees the situation. Freezy gives Frostbite her ICEEs and Frostbite feels thankful to her. Flip quickly puts some snow into the ICEEs and forces him to drink. Freezy scolds Flip until she notices that Frostbite is about to flip out. Spot and Waddles still continue their fight, now with swords. Freezy is seen running while scolding them with some snowballs. Both of them angrily scream at her to not getting involved in their fight. Frostbite then appears, carrying Flip's head with a straw impaling his mouth. Freezy quickly runs away from them. Frostbite squeezes Flip's head to shoots out the blood as well as some brain pieces to them. Spot and Waddles are about to swing their swords but they end up getting their eyes blinded by Flip's blood and suddenly throw them. Freezy later bumps into Lia before both of them decide to get away from a sword's landing spot. Freezy believes that she is safe and sees Lia, who is standing upright before getting sliced into pieces. Meanwhile, Spot can't see anything as his eyes are blinded and ends up throwing Frostbite onto Waddles, but Waddles tosses him away with a bat. Frostbite is now really angered and sees Snappy playing with Slushie next to him. Both of them see Frostbite and are scared by Frostbite's evil grin. Frostbite grabs a shovel from Slushie and smashes him with it. He also cuts Snappy's claws. Spot and Waddles still continue their fight until Frostbite cuts off Waddles's head with Snappy's claws, exposing his brain. Waddles, still moving and trying to throw away his icicle while swinging his bat towards Spot, ends up breaking his jaw before collapsing. Spot sees that as his victory until an icicle impales his head. Frostbite then grabs Waddles's bat and smacks Spot's head off his body, whose hand is still holding a shovel, which then falls and crushes Frostbite. Freezy is later seen walking before her head gets fatally bitten by Spot's head. The episode ends when Snappy finds a broken sword and uses it as his new claws. Moral "Never too old for a snow fight!" Deaths *Blizzard's head is impaled by an icicle. *Lovely is run over by Blizzard. *Flip is beheaded. (death not seen) *Lia is sliced into pieces. *Slushie is crushed by a shovel. *Waddles's head is sliced in half. *Spot's head is smacked off from his body. *Frostbite is crushed by a shovel. *Freezy's head is bitten by Spot. Injuries *Snappy's claws are sliced off. *Spot is brain-damaged after an icicle fell onto him. Trivia *Freezy's and Lia's scene is quite similar to Mime's and Cuddles's scene in "A Hole Lotta Love". *The icicle that killed Blizzard is actually huge. Meanwhile, the icicle that impaled Spot is small, which explains why he survived. *Blizzard killed Lovely, who was making a snow angel, in the same way he did in Snow Angel Kringle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes